McDonald's Lovia
McDonald's Lovia is the Lovian branch of the fast food restaurant chain McDonald's. Operated by Quality Food Services, Ltd. and licensed by the McDonald's Corporation, and using the same programs, menu items, and advertising materials as in Britain, McDonald's Lovia is the largest of Lovia's burger chains with a 60% market share. The company sells hamburgers, chicken nuggets, french fries, and soft drinks in branches across the country. Since its opening in Lovia in 1992, McDonald's Lovia has been in competition with Mr. Smiley's and General's Chicken. History McDonald's Lovia opened in 1992, with the first branch being located at Little Frisco in Noble City. The second branch, a drive thru branch (the first of it's kind in Lovia), opened in the hamlet of Severnybana in Sylvania, in a former Burger King. The third branch, a drive thru branch with a sunroom, opened in Lisney. In 1993, the fast-food chain aquired a dilapidated 1912 Victorian-style house in Abington, planning to tear down the house and build one of its standard stores. Outcry from residents caused McDonald's to scrap the plans and build the restaurant inside the house, maintaining the exterior appearance. Because of that, they also added a single-story addition to the back for a drive-thru. The inside was gutted in the process, including exposed rafters. A grand staircase leads to a dining area on the second floor. In 1997, the Citizen Corner branch aroused controversy when the restaurant installed a large 'golden arches' sign in front of the George Eisenhower Complex. Bereaved families and other citizens claimed this desecrated the site. The sign was later relocated to the front of the restaurant itself. In January 2004, the company was criticized for ordering its Dutch and Swedish-speaking staff to speak only English during work hours, to "prevent uncomfortable situations for workers and clients who mostly speak English," but the order was subsequently withdrawn. In September 2006, the international chain's trademark yellow and red signs were replaced at a branch in Mandarin Village with blue and red signs. This redesign is the most radical departure from McDonald's standard logo although they have made minor changed in places such as the Champs-Elysées (which requires signs in gold) and Hampstead to meet local regulations. In 2016, McDonald's United Kingdom sold McDonald's Lovia to Quality Food Services, Ltd. Charities Similar to McDonald's charitable efforts in the other countries they operate, McDonald's Lovia has donated hundreds of thousands of dollars to charities which benefit children such as Medical Centers of Lovia. In 2000, McDonald's Lovia participated in the global children's recognition program, McDonald's/Disney Millennium Dreamers, which celebrated 2000 children from around the world for their achievements. Seven children represented Lovia at a global youth summit in Houston, Texas, United States. McDonald's Lovia also has its own "McSmile Program," which sponsors trips for children recovering from cancer. Menu The regular McDonald's menu has some additions catering to local tastes. The McLovia burger consists of a barbequed beef patty, lettuce, tomatos, parmesan cheese, the Big Mac's special sauce, and bell peppers, all on a Kaiser roll. The triple cheeseburger consists of three all beef patties and three slices of cheese. The locations also serve the Kiwiburger from the New Zealand McDonald's locations, which consists of a four-ounce (113 g) beef patty, griddle egg, beetroot, tomato, lettuce, cheese, onions, mustard, and ketchup ("tomato sauce") on a toasted sesame bun. Reviews Their original location has better service and food preparation than the other restaurants, but still typical for a fast-food restaurant. -Guide Cinq Etoiles Category:Company Category:Food Category:Restaurant